Broken(Jerrie)
by itschlorina
Summary: When Zayn and Perrie break up, Zayn breaks Perrie. Will Jade healp her?


Perrie's POV

"Zayn we need to talk."

"Yes, what's wrong?"

"We need to break up."

"Why?!"

I felt hot tears come to my eyes, I couldn't tell him the real reason why. "Because of your tour and my tour, I don't think I can handle a relationship like that." "Oh...can we please try babe?" "No"

I saw anger flash across his face, and I started to back up. Zayn had been becoming abusive the last few months which was partially tthe reason we were breaking up. He started to walk towards me, mummuring incoherent words, as I continued to back up. "You little slut, it's because of someone else isn't it." I shook my head, despite the fact it really was someone else. Before i knew it my back was to the door, and Zayn was even closer than before. I started to reach behind me to open the door when Zayn slapped me. My cheek started to burn and I felt tears rush to my eyes, for the second time in one conversation. "Zayn, please." "No. You listen here Perrie" he got close to my face "No one breeaks up with Zayn Malik." He hit me in my stomach and punched my jaw and kicked me in the somach and legs, I knew I would have a bruise there later. "Get out, now!" I didn't need him to tell me twice, I ran out the door and into the pouring rain. I took out my phone and grimaced because my cheek started to hurt even more. I texted Jade: Please pick me up at Zayn's house, we broke up. After a few seconds I got a response: Be right there, be careful.I sent a K, and waited for a few minutes before I heard a car pulling up. "Perrie, are you out there? I can't see you with all this rain." "Coming, just a sec."

I checked my makeup and saw my mascara was running down my face, staining my already bruised face black. I sighed, not knowing how I would talk my way out of this one. I opened the door and hopped in, Jade leaned over to me and gave me a hug, then she saw my face."Baba what happened" I glanced up and sighed "Can I tell you later, when we get home?" Jade nodded and started the car again. I looked at my phoone again and saw 4 texts and missed calls from Zayn, I made a disgusted noise. "Zayn?" "Yes" "I know that feels" "How what feels?" "Having your boyfriend being abusive, clingy, and overall a bad boyfriend." "Oh, but what about Sam?" "We broke up." I tried to ignore my growing happiness, and I tried not to smile. There was an awkward silence for a while, until she turned the radio on. The song Feel Again came on, and I had never heard it before but I liked it. Jade was singing along already, and normally I would join in, but her voice sounded amazing. As the song ended, we pulled up to the flat. I felt my stomach flip over, I thought I was going to be sick. I got out of the car, and almost collapsed from the pain in my legs. I felt small hands scoop me up, and carry me to the elevator. "Jade, I'm hurting you, put me down." She didn't respond and continued to hold me. Since I knew there was no point in trying to get down I nuzzled into her neck, I knew I was too heavy for her but she didn't complain at all. The door opened and I heard Jesy and Leigh-Anne talking. "Oh my god! What's wrong Perrie?" I nuzzled even further into Jade's neck and mummured "Zayn."I heard Jesy and Leigh shuffle around and heard keys jingle in someone's hand. The door opened up, and Jade took me inside. We got to the couch, and I unlatched myself from Jade. "I'll be right back Perrie, I just need to get changed." "Can you bring me clothes too?" "Sure."

Jade's POV

I told Perrie I was getting clothes, but I was going to tell Jesy and Leigh my feelings. "Jesy, Leigh, can we talk?" They nodded, and we went upstairs. "What do you need to say?" "Well for one thing I'm worried about Perrie, she looks really hurt, and I don't know how badly her face will look, or what's wrong with her legs." Leigh looked sick to her stomach, but Jesy looked angry. "How could he hurt Pez, I'm going to hurt him." I wanted to agree with her, but I didn't want to start anymore drama "Jes, calm down, I'm angry too, but we need to be rational about this, we can't go in guns blazing." I heard a small scream from downstairs and I gave a worried look to Jesy and Leigh. We rushed downstairs, and saw Perrie sleeping. At first I thought she was sleeping peacefully, and we had just imagined the scream, but she started screaming again and I rushed over there. I woke her up, and teaars rushed out of her eyes. "Jadey?" "Shhh Pezza I'm here." "I'm scared Jade." she gave me a sad look, that broke my heart. I got up on the couch and pulled her close, she started to cry. I looked up at Leigh and Jesy and they came over. "Pezza, whats wrong?" Jesy asked, Perrie shook her head violently back and forth. I rocked her softly, making small coing noises "Baba tell us whats wrong, please." "I had a bad dream, and Zayn... he he..." "Babygirl it's okay" Her already runny mascara, stained her face an even darker black. I saw Perrie keep glancing down at her phone like she was scared of it. I made a small motion, that luckily went unnoticed to Perrie, to Leigh. Leigh crept over and unlocked Perrie's phone, I saw Leigh's eyes scan over the small screen, Leigh's expression from sad to angry. Jesy got up and walked over to Leigh, like Leigh Jesy's face began to tighten with anger. Perrie let out a small whimper as I gently pried her off of me. "Jade, please don't leave me." I placed a small kiss on her cheek, and gave her hand a squeeze as if to say, I wouln't. I grabbed the phone from Jesy, I scanned the page and saw the trending now #perriebrokezayn. My head was pounding with anger by now, how dare he, he beat Perrie. I flet myself shaking with angry, I wanted to find Zayn, and tear him apart for hurting Perrie. "Jade, keep calm, we need to help Perrie, not go hurting Zayn." I walked into the kitchen and punched the wall, I was so angry. "Jade?" a small voice whhispered. I whirled around and saw Perrie standing there, she looked so broken. "Come here, please babe." She walked over, and I could tell every step hurt her. I walked over as quickly as my legs would carry me. I picked her up and she wrapped her legs around me. I heard sobs escape from her mouth, and I rubbed small circles on her back, "Where's Jesy and Leigh" She made a motion with her hand, I assumed she was pointing upstairs. I set her down on the couch "Perrie, babe, you need to get out of those wet clothes." She shuddered, and I knew she was hurting so much. "I'll get your clothes, just a big t-shirt, okay?" She nodded "Are you going to need help?" Another small nod. "Upstairs or downstairs?" "Can we go upstairs?" I picked her up and she nuzzled into me, I went up the flight of stairs and then took a turn to the left to get her clothes. She unlatched herself from me and walked slowly to her closet. She turned around and made a motion towards me, I walked over and peeled off her shirt. Her stomach was covered in bruises that were a nasty shade of purple, I mindlessly traced her stomach. "Jade please stop, my stomach hurts." "Sorry baba" I helped her slip her t-shirt on. I walked out the door "Please sleep with me." My eyes widened "Uhm, yea sure." I quickly went into my room, shimmied out of my clothes, and put on a t-shirt. I told Jesy and Leigh good night, but after getting no response for a few minutes I assumed they were asleep. "I'm here Perrie" She sat up and pulled me down next to her. I put my arms around her and I felt Perrie start shaking. I adjusted myself so I could see her face, silent tears ran down her face and I wiped away her tears. "Pez, tell me what's wrong." She started to hiccup and snuggled closer to me.


End file.
